Just a Game
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: A fire engulfs Storybrooke's hospital, and Belle is trapped inside.


**Just a Game**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: While filling my new prompts. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Or Rumbelle, sadly.

A/N A fire engulfs Storybrooke's hospital, and Belle is trapped inside. This is for _mandie247_'s prompt- the song, _Just a Game_ by Birdy.

And, **If you would like to prompt me, please private message me your prompt or leave it in a review! I'll take anything from summaries, to songs, to pictures, to short phrases.**

* * *

At first, I don't understand why it's so hot.

Usually, my cell is very cold at night, but when I wake up...I am sweating and coughing. _There is smoke in the air._

There are no flames in my room, but still, I run toward the door, my hands clenched into fists.

"_Help! There's a fire! Let me out!_" I try to yell, but my throat is strained because of the smoke, and I start coughing again.

And once I start, I cannot stop.

I bang my hands against the door, but the door is so hot I have to pull them away.

I try to scream out my frustration, but it turns into another string of coughs. My legs have started to shake, but I still race to the window, hoping to break it.

I punch it as hard as I can, but the glass doesn't break. I _do it again and again_...until my knuckles start to bleed.

The glass never breaks.

And the flames slowly get closer, they engulf the door to my room, and cast a red glow over the white walls of my prison.

But it puts me at ease. I have waited for an escape from this game of lies for so long...and here it is.

_I can finally escape, just not the way I had always planned. _

I let my shaking limbs give out and I collapse onto my window seat, struggling to breathe._ The smoke grows thicker around me._

_I have decided my own fate._ I would rather burn to death than survive to be locked away forever.

I try to tell myself that I _want_ to burn...but I can't really make myself believe it.

I want to cry, I want to scream, I want to beg someone, somewhere to save me, but I am _brave._

And brave women do not beg for a savoir. I must accept my fate gracefully.

I turn my head so that I can stare out the window, at the green trees and the wild blossoming roses.

I have been staring out that window for as long as I could remember, wishing I could be free...and yet, here I am, dying like a _caged bird._

I close my eyes and imagine I am free. I close my eyes and imagine that the Queen is dead and gone, and I am with someone who loves me.

In my imagination, he comes for me...and he finally rescues me. _There are words of true love on his lips. And apologies are everywhere. _

I don't think I can breathe any longer. The air is too thick...and then I cannot hear.

My ears are ringing, and my vision is darkening.

_I decide my own fate. I decide my own fate. I decide my own..._

And then there are hands, pulling me away from deathbed. I open my eyes completely, I try to clear my vision.

And_ he_ is here. His lined face is filled with fear and worry...and he's saying something.

_But I cannot hear him! _

And when I try to tell him that I cannot hear...I cannot make my voice work.

Instead, a feel myself cough again.

The fear deepens in his eyes...and I feel him lift me into his arms like a rag doll.

He uses something to break the window...but I cannot see it well enough to know what it is.

He tries to hit the glass several times, but when it doesn't work, he is forced to lay me down again.

Now, everything is a haze. I cannot see his face clearly._ Is it gilded? Or is it human?_

_Is this just a game? _

The glass shatters.

But I don't even feel the shards as they rain on me...the room is _spinning._

Once again, he lifts me into his arms...I feel my heart racing.

_The last thing I see is the fire illuminating our faces, and I wonder if we're on fire._

Is it just a game?

* * *

A/N So a lot of this story is up to the reader's interpretation. You can decide what you think is going to happen. I hope you liked it! _Please,_ review?

**If you would like to prompt me, please private message me your prompt or leave it in a review! I'll take anything from summaries, to songs, to pictures, to short phrases.**


End file.
